emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6408 (28th November 2012)
Plot Declan leaves Katie a voicemail, fighting to stay strong for her. Megan is hopeful they'll find her, but Declan fears the worst. In the mine, Katie finally stirs but she is too weak to call out. She tries to drag herself forward as she sees a patch of morning light. Declan arrives at the mineshaft, but is shocked when the rescue worker packs up, telling him to prepare for the worst as they've found the quad bike but not Katie. A distraught Declan blames himself. An exhausted Katie slips in and out of consciousness, crawling towards the light and gasping for help. However, she soon slumps down defeated. We see the vast stretch of moorland above where Katie is - there is no sign of anyone for miles. In the pub, Megan rallies people to go searching for Katie, arguing that they shouldn't give up just because the rescue team have. Nikhil says there is someone he has to talk to first. He visits Declan and tells him that Katie needs him, but Declan seethes and pushes him against the wall. Nikhil holds his own and Declan broods on his words. Searching up on the moors, Sam recalls seeing some vents but can't remember where. At the same time, Andy and Moira head to Butler's Farm land to search, while Zak supports Megan. Katie then hears voices above and calls out. Meanwhile, Kerry is thwarted but still determined when Amy tells her to stop pestering about Kyle. Val lays into Kerry and is incensed when Kerry suggests that she knows Amy better than her. Victoria also tries to talk to Amy about Kyle, but is taken aback by her vehemence as she says that both she and Kerry suck at being mothers. At Dale View, Victoria finds Kerry writing a card for Kyle from Amy. Kerry thinks she knows best, but she is floored when Victoria tells her that receiving cards from her only hurt Amy more. In the pub, Kerry accidentally drops Kyle's birthday card as she heads out and Diane picks it up, unaware of its significance. Elsewhere, Edna realises she has no other choice than to fill in the credit card form. Cast Regular cast *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Team Leader - Stephen Casey *Rescue Worker - James Hedley Locations *Home Farm - Living room *Mineshaft *Café Main Street - Interior *Fields *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Playground *Woodbine Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,080,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes